Something Prehistoric
by LonelyAlbinoKitsune
Summary: Both teams are being moved to a new base in the woods, unfortunately they're not alone in this place, and they learn this the hard way. (I do not own any Valve characters in this book, this book is also posted on my Wattpad account)
1. Chapter one

"This sucks!"

A camper moved steadily off the road and onto the dirt road near a rest area, Sniper parked his camper and looked over at the passenger seat where Scout sat with his feet on the dashboard, he scowled in annoyance.

They have been driving for a few hours, Sniper had unfortunately been paired with the most annoying member of their team and now he had a massive headache.

Sniper sighed and rubbed his face, Scout noticed they had stopped and took his feet off the dashboard, sitting strait. "We there?" He asked.

"No" Sniper replied "We still have an hour before we get there mate" he opened the door and got out just as Engineer pulled his truck up next to them.

Sniper closed the door behind himself and left a bored Scout sitting in the passenger seat.

Scout huffed in annoyance, he wanted to get there already, he was about to get out when Demoman poked his head in between the seats. "Aye" He said. "Why'd we stop laddie?"

Scout looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know" he said, just as Soldier pulled Demoman back and leaned forward. "Why are we not moving?!"

"Aye!"

"I don't know!"

Soldier huffed and backed down, sitting on the floor.

Scout relaxed a bit, he looked to the side and saw Medics ambulance pull up next to Snipers camper, he saw Medic get out with Heavy and waved at them.

Heavy waved back with a smile while Medic walked over to where Sniper and Engineer were talking.

Scout huffed and opened the door, hopped out and stretched, he yawned and looked around the area.

Trees. That's all he saw, just trees. At least is was better then the desert back at teufort.

He walked around to join the conversation. "Hey!" He said, easily gaining their attention with his loud voice. "Why'd we stop?"

"Well" Engineer started. "We've been drivin' for seven hours without stop except to go to the restroom or eat" He said.

"So we 'ave decided to stop here for a moment before getting back on zhe road" Spy said, flicking a cigarette onto the ground. "Is zhere a problem with that Scout?"

"Nope" Scout shook his head, he backed away and sprinted to the nearby field.

Engineer watched him run before turning back to Spy. "Should we tell him?" He asked.

"Non" Spy lighted another cigarette. "Let zhe boy figure out on his own" he replied.

Medic stared at him before saying. "Iz's not healthy for your lungs to smoke Herr Spy" he stated.

Spy raised an eyebrow but made no movement to take to cigarette out, Medic shrugged and walked to his ambulance.

"Whelp" Engineer sighed. "I suggest we get back on tha' road" he walked and got back into his truck, Spy trailing behind him to get into the passenger seat.

"Good idea!" Heavy moved over to the ambulance and got inside next to Medic.

Sniper was about to get inside his camper, but he looked out into the field and shouted. "Scout!" When that didn't get the runners attention he shouted again, the second shout got the runners attention.

"Get over here!" Sniper opened the door to the camper. "We're leaving"

Scout groaned and ran over, he opened the passenger door and hopped in. "But we just got here man!"

"I don't make the rules here mate" Sniper put the keys in. "Besides we only have an hour before we get there"

Scout grumbled while Soldier poked his head in between the seats. "Are we finally moving?"

"Yes" Sniper grumbled, pulling the van out of the rest area and onto the road. "We are, now sit back down ya mongrel!"

Soldier grumbled something but leaned back. "Fine" he said, sitting down next to Demoman, who was unconscious and mumbling drunk sentences.

The administrator watched the cameras close, the BLU team had beaten the RED to their new base already, but the other team was just an hour behind.

The administrator turned her attention to one of the cameras focusing on one spot of the forest, she leaned forward as a fast grey blur ran across the screen and into the bushes. "Miss Pauling..." She started, leaning back into her chair.

Miss Pauling glanced up from her clipboard, fixing her crooked glasses. "Yes ma'am?"

"Did you tell them about it?" The administrator turned her head a bit, watching her assistant out of the corner of her eye.

"No ma'am, I didn't get the chance to" Miss Pauling replied. "I kept getting interrupted by the BLU Soldier, do you want me to give them a call?"

The administrator stared at her for a moment longer before turning back to the screens. "No" she waved her hand. "Let them figure this out, it'll be entertaining to watch"

Miss Pauling nodded her head a bit uncertain about this, she shifted nervously in one place before heading out the room...

Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter two

He thought it would be an easy hour, Scout had fallen asleep thirty minutes into the ride and Demoman was passed out.

The only problem was Soldier, the American loving Patriot was wide awake, yelling out what he thought was right and what he thought was wrong about this trip.

And he had to bring that bloody raccoon with him, Sniper bit his bottom lip in annoyance as he heard the raccoon knock over another empty jar.

He could survive another thirty minutes of hell... maybe.

Turning his head a bit he noticed Soldier grabbing his raccoon before it could eat one of his extra hats. "No! That is not healthy for you Lt. Bites!"

Sniper grumbled and turned ahead, he didn't register it at first but realized Engineer was trying to communicate with him through the radio. "Slick? You there?"

Sniper grabbed the radio and held down on the button. "Yeah mate" he said, driving with on hand. "What's up?"

"We're gonna turn soon onto a dirt road for a shortcut, jus' followed my truck alright?" Engineer replied.

"Copy" Sniper put the radio down and watched Engineers truck closely, he saw Pyro in the back playing with a lighter.

Rolling his eyes he looked forward, keeping his good eyes on the road while Soldier seemed to be arguing with a raccoon in the background.

It was twenty minutes later when Engineer turned his truck onto a dirt road, Sniper followed him but a bump in the road was enough to wake Scout.

Sluggishly Scout sat up in his seat and rubbed his eyes, yawning in both tiredness and boredom at the same time. "We there yet?"

"Almost" Sniper mumbled. "Got a few minutes before we reach the new base mate"

"So we're almost there?" Scout lifted his feet and laid them down tighter on to the dashboard, now fully awake.

"Yeah" Sniper glanced over and scowled, he made a motion with his hands while glaring. "Get your bloody feet off of there ya mongrel" he snapped.

Scout raised both his hands in surrendered and did as told. "Alright alright!" He said. "I'll do it, geez"

Sniper rolled his eyes once again and saw the outline of the new RED base, he sighed in relief, they were here.

"Hey look!" Scout turned his head to look at Soldiers. "we're here!" He seemed to bounce in his seat in excitement, ready to get out and run around.

Soldiers instantly looked out the front window and grinned. "Good!" He said then looked down at Lt. Bites. "We will be there soon!"

Sniper mumbled something as he parked next to the base, it was quite big, bigger than their teufort one but had a flat roof, made completely out of stone painted with red paint.

Sniper got out of his camper just as Medic and Engineer pulled up. "Well would'ja look at that" he said getting out of his truck and slamming the door. "This place is perfect"

"Da" Heavy replied. "Is good on outside, but is it good on inside?"

"Zhen we will 'ave to find out non?" Spy walked past, opening the double doors with a simple push of both hands.

"Oooh" Demoman was surprisingly the first to walk inside the base. "This place look comfy!"

"Does it?" Engineer walked in with the group trailing behind him, the inside of the base looked nice and clean.

That might be soon to change with Soldiers raccoons running around and Medics doves in the infirmary but at least they could enjoy it while it lasted.

"Hey!" Scout ran down the hallway. "This place is so big!" So much room to run around and annoy the crap out of everyone.

"Yes yes" Spy said. "But are zhe rooms nicer?" He walked past and turned down the hallway, he paused to see ten doors lining up next to each other, a fair reason apart.

Spy noticed the symbols on each of the doors and looked for his, it wasn't to hard to find it but once he did Spy twisted the handle and walked inside.

He hummed in thought, the red carpet made things look a bit fancy, and the comfortable chair made the room look even nicer, the bed was okay.

Once everyone had found their respective rooms they settled inside and unpacked.

Medic headed off the the infirmary while Engineer went to the workshop to get to work.

Meanwhile Sniper walked up to the tenth room and raised an eyebrow.

The sign on the door made it seem even more suspicious.

Do not enter! Danger behind!

Being a bit curious he grabbed the handle but instantly pulled back when he felt a light shock. "Okay" he turned and left, his curiousity lost.

He walked down the hallway and took a turn, finding Respawn wasn't to hard as it turned out, all you had to do was go through the living room and there it was.

He sighed and checked the clock. 7:50

He had noticed it was getting dark outside, though there wasn't going to be any battle until ceasefire was over.

With a grunt he turned away from the respawn and walked off, not noticing the amber eyes watching him from the window.


	3. Chapter Three

They all thought it would be peaceful morning, no battle until the next day and everything was quiet.

Unfortunately for the other eight mercenaries, Soldiers had a master plan to make everyone's morning a loud annoyance.

With his shovel at his side and a megaphone that he found in his room in hand, he was quick to use it.

And by use it, he yelled into the thing while banging on the doors with his shovel.

Waking up everyone with his loud voice.

Scout groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, Engineer simply looked up from his pancake making in the kitchen before looking back down.

"LETS GO LETS GO!"

Spy sighed and stood up from his chair, walking to the door and twisting the handle, walking out, being woken up early in the morning was annoying especially on ceasefire.

By the time he made it to the kitchen, everyone was there except for Sniper and Scout.

"Hey Spah" Engineer placed some finished pancakes on the table. "Want some fresh made pancakes?"

Spy hummed in reply and shook his head. "Non, I am not interested" he replied. "I will eat later" he turned and walked out of the room just as Scout bounded in. "Oh hey!" He said sitting down at one of the seats. "Pancakes!"

"There's some blueberry ones if ya want any Scout" Engineer suggest, the boy gave him a thumbs up and Engineer nodded.

Engineer put some blueberry pancakes onto a plate and placed them in front of the runner.

"Thanks Engie!"

"Your welcome pardner"

Sniper wondered in, sluggishly walking to the nearby coffee maker to make some coffee.

Engineer greeted him and turned back to the stove, continuing with the pancake making.

"Hey" Sniper sat down at the table next to Scout. "Gonna head out and explore 'round the base, anyone wanna come?"

"Sure!" Scout piped up. "Beats just staying around all day inside" he sat up.

Engineer looked over. "Ah'll come, might as well get used to this place 'fore the battle" he finished with the last pancakes.

"I will come to!" Soldier said, then he went back to eating his stack of pancakes.

"Anyone else?"

No reply, Sniper shrugged and sipped his coffees then he stood up. "Alroight, let's go"

"Now?" Engineer raised an eyebrow, he only got a nod from the Australian. "Alrighty than, let's go" he stood up from his chair with Scout.

Soldier took a moment before following them out the door and down the hall.

Once he made it outside he walked quickly to catch up with them, he looked around and suddenly felt... uneasy.

Soldier kept a straight face as they walked through the forest, they would occasionally seeing a deer or a fox, maybe a wolf or two nearby but none of the wildlife seemed to be interested in them, yet at least.

Sniper enjoyed the nature around him, though it was a bit chilly, but other than that it wasn't cold at all, the trees were a fair reason apart but most parts of the forest was dense and hard to get through without scraping an arm or a leg on a branch or something.

"Well lookie here" Engineer pushed apart some bushes. "There's a lake here, pretty big one to"

Scout pushed past him to see what he was talking about. "It's huge!" He shouted, running down to the sand covered beach.

Sniper walked over and took in the view of the lake it wasn't huge or big it was ginormous, he could hardly see the other side of the lake, it was wide and surely seemed deep, this was only four miles from their base as well.

Scout walked down and grabbed a flat rock, he got into postition before tossing it into the water, a bit disappointed when it only skipped two times before sinking below the surface.

"Beautiful" Engineer said, fixing his goggles with a smile. "Ain't is Solly?" When he didn't get a reply from the American he looked over. "Soldier?"

Soldiers snapped out of his thoughts and looked over. "Yes Engie?" He asked.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No" Soldiers looked over at the water. "Nothing is wrong maggot, I was just thinking"

"That's a surprise" Scout said, jumping on to a rock above the water, he balanced himself and looked over. "You never think!"

Soldier glared at him. "I do think!" He said. "How do you think I come up with winning strategies?!"

"Uh" Scout jumped to another rock and looked down. "You don't?"

That got Soldier scowling but he didn't do anything, maybe he'd make Scout do some push-ups when they go back to base. Two hundred sounded like a reasonable amount.

That's when he heard a yelp, looking up just in time he saw Scout slip and fall into the freezing water. "Geez"

Sniper snorted and stood up from the log he was sitting on while Engineer laughed a bit. "Nice goin' pardner" he said.

"Not funny" Scout stood up, he noticed the water was about up to his waist, and it was clear enough to see to the bottom, though the middle of the lake was to deep and dark to see what was down there.

"Get out of the water ya mongrel" Sniper said, be checked the time, unfortunately it was only eight in the morning still. "Ya might catch a bloody cold"

Scout scoff and started to waddle forward. It was pretty hard to walk in water, that's when he felt something latch onto his foot. "What the..." It was just seaweed.

Scout pulled his foot away roughly and got out of the water just as a alligator swam by right where he just was.

(A/N; And I'm going to end the chapter here, odd place to end it I know but it doesn't matter)


	4. Chapter four

So far, everything about the area surrounding the base was awesome, well the alligators in the water wasn't so great but other then that the surroundings was gorgeous.

Though with nothing to do until the battle the next day, everyone was a bit bored.

Heavy was with Soldier who was scanning around the battlefield, creating strategies in his mind when he noticed it.

It was feathered, long necked black beady eyes that seem to stare into your soul, it had wings and webbed feet like a duck.

Heavy raised an eyebrow, taking a bite out of his sandvich when the strange bird waddled over.

Soldier scowled a bit and waved his hand to shoo the bird away, when that didn't work he looked at Heavy.

Heavy shrugged and was about to take another bite when it flew up, stole his sandvich and flew away.

Enraged Heavy picked up Sasha and aimed it at the bird. "GIVE BACK SANDVICH!" and a rain of bullets was upon the bird.

Soldier chuckled at the scene and was about to leave when another long neck feathered bird jumped on him, pecking at his helmet. "I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO ATTACK ME!" Soldier shouted, struggling to get the bird off of him.

That's when a whole flock of these guys attacked, pecking at the two mercenaries. "WHY ARE LEETLE BURBS NOT SCARED?!" Heavy accidentally dropped Sasha, trying to shoo the bird away.

"YOU HAVE NO HONOR!" Soldier shouted, swinging his arms wildly. "GET OFF!"

Medic stormed outside to see what was all the commotion was about yell when he paused to examine the scene in front of him.

After a moment he chuckled. "Geese!" He said. "I did not know zhat zhere we're geese here!" He burst out laughing when one of the geese managed to knock Soldier helmet off.

"Oh zhis is hilarious!" Medic slapped his knee and bent down, dying of laughter.

"Howdy doc, whatcha up to heereee..." He to paused to watch the scene right in front of him. "What in tarnation..."

"Wow" Scout walked out of the base, laughing a bit. "Look at all those chickens!"

"Geese actually" Medic corrected, he turned to the battered and bruised Soldier and Heavy when the geese flew off and landed near a pond that was nearby.

"MEDIC!"

Medic chuckled, amused. "I'll be right back" he said, than ran inside to grab his Medigun.

"You guys look like ya been ran over by a buncha cars" Scout pointed out while laughing.

"Da" Heavy replied, rubbing his bruised arm while Soldier quickly picked up his helmet and put it back on his head, no one knew how he could see with it over his eyes.

"Leetle birds stole Heavy's sandvich, very mean..." Heavy crossed his arms while Soldier scowled. "If I see those feathered things again I-"

"I'm back!"

Medic walked back out with the Medigun, he trained it on Soldier and activated it, healing his wounds, then he turned to Heavy and repeated the process.

"Thank you docktor!" Heavy cheerfully gave him a thumbs up, despite just being attacked by a bunch of geese.

"Aw man" Scout got put the last of his laughs. "You two got owned by a bunch of ducks!"

"Geese!" Medic corrected.

Scout waved his hand. "Yeah yeah whateva"

Meanwhile on the other side of the base, Sniper walked around the only clearing without trees and noticed some strange footprints.

Bending down he studied the tracks for a moment, being an experienced hunter he knew many animals footprints but this stumped him, he actually didn't know what kind of creature created these tracks.

It kind of was like chicken tracks but much more bigger and had more of a different design.

Sighing he stood up and started following the trail of tracks, if he could find the animal that made those tracks then maybe he could determine what it was.

He grumbled when he had to climb over a large tree trunk to keep following the tracks.

That's when he noticed them take a sharp turn, he noted that they were now fresh tracks meaning the animal could be nearby and close to where he was.

Continuing on his way he noticed the tracks just simply disappear, he furrowed his brow in confusion and shifted on his feet.

He sighed sharply and turned to walk back to the base when he felt a heavy weight on his back, he fell forward and whatever jumped on him was now pinning him to the ground.

He hissed in pain when a he felt claws digging deeply into his back, he turned his head to get a better look at his attack but had to close his eyes when the foot of the animal was on his face, covering his eyes so he couldn't see he felt the claws of the animal digging into his forehead.

Letting out a string of curses he was interrupted by the most unholy and shrilling screech.

There was a sharp pain in his neck and everything went black, darkness swallowed his vision.

And then there was the limbo of respawn.


	5. Chapter five

Sniper stumbled out of respawn, still trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He rubbed the back of his neck and huffed.

They we're so lucky to have respawn or else Sniper would've been dead. For good.

Walking forward he found Spy, the French man gave him a look. "What 'appened to you bushman?" He asked, taking his cigarette out of his mouth to talk.

"Somethin' attacked me in the woods spook" Sniper grumbled, glaring at him. "Killed me and then ran I think"

Spy almost chuckled. "Are you sure it wasn't a wolf Mon Ami?" He asked.

"Does a wolf screech?" Sniper glared at Spy and he shrugged. "No" he replied, before putting the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Then whatever attacked me wasn't any mind of animal I bloody know" Sniper snapped.

"Could've it have been a goose?" Spy almost chuckled at the thought of Sniper being killed by that feathered monster.

Sniper was about to made a mean remarks about his suit when the two heard a bang, they turned to look down the hallway expecting to see Soldier but there was no one. "...Wot was that?"

"A bang" Spy walked forward, he didn't flinch when the sound was heard again, he stopped in front of the tenth door, the restriction one.

"Zhis is where zhat banging is coming from" he looked at Sniper who looked at him with a strange expression but hearing the sounds coming from behind that door seemed... suspicious.

There was another bang, making Sniper flinch back in surprise. "Whatever the bloody hell is behind that door-"

"Isn't happy..." Spy mumbled backing away from the door. "Whatever iz in zhere, I do not wish to find out" and he walked away. "Let's not speak of zhis to zhe others"

Sniper turned back to the door, he looked down at the hand and remembered the shock it gave, he looked up and waited.

Unfortunately there wasn't anymore banging from the other side.

Meanwhile Pyro booped the nose of a harmless snek, the snek didn't seem to care, it was happily curled around the Pyro Maniacs arm, Medic watched calmly from the sidelines.

Neither of them noticed Soldier slowly sneaking up on a goose to take it out, unfortunately he had to run away yelling as the whole flock chased after him.

Medic looked over and chuckled at the scene before looking back over at Pyro a bit boredly, nothing important or crazy was going on, everything was passive you could say.

He wondered if the BLUs were having a more interesting day than they were.

In fact the BLUs were actually having way more interesting day then the REDs.

Because the BLU Scout had somehow managed to catch water on fire. Water! How was that even possible?!

"Bloody 'ell" BLU Demoman mumbled, watching his team frantically scramble around trying to figure out a way to put out a fire but it just kept coming back alive, like a bloody zombie.

BLU Engineer rubbed his temples as he watched the scene in front of him, a bit amuse but also not at the same time.

He was certain that the REDS were having a less eventful day then they were.

And he was kind of right, they were.

Now back to the RED team, Sniper sighed when there wasn't another bang and walked away.

He expected to walk into another member of the team but luck wasn't on his side today.

And the creature that attacked him in the woods...he was going to have to warn the others about what he saw.

And whatever was behind that door had to stay a mystery.

When he did walk outside though, he was met with the scene of Soldiers being chased around by geese. "What the bloody hell is going on 'ere mates?"

Medic looked up from petting Archimedes. "Oh Nothing to serious Herr Sniper!" He said. "Soldier and Heavy were attacked by a flock of geese earlier and now Soldier is just being chased by them!" He gave a laugh. "It's quite amusing to watch!"

"YOU WILL NOT ATTACK ME! I AM AMERICAN! GO BACK TO CANADA WHERE YOU BELONG YOU MAGGOTS!"

Sniper scowled at the loud voice of the Soldier and then sighed. "Medic there's something out in those woods, a creature"

"Oh it'z probably just your imagination!" Medic shrugged him off and Sniper scowled. "It killed me"

"Maybe it was just a bear" Medic said. "Zhey're in zhese woods nein?"

"Does a bear screech?" Sniper asked, crossing his arm. "Or-"

"That's enough Herr Sniper" Medic put up his hand. "Even if zhere is a creature in zhe woods we were unaware of, and it attacked, how would it fend off nine professional men? Eighteen if you count the BLU team as well"

Sniper let that sink in for a moment then nodded, making Medic stand up. "Now zhat you understand" he turned to face him. "I'll need to go get ready for zhe battle tomorrow" he walked past Sniper.

Sniper looked at Soldiers who had his rocket launcher out, ready to shoot the poor geese if need be, but they flew away when they saw the crazy American pull out a weapon.

They we're afraid of a rocket launcher but not a machine gun? Sniper chuckled and walked back inside, Soldier followed him after a moment.

Both unaware of the creature watching them from the bushes with another...


	6. Chapter Six

"Mission begins in sixty seconds"

They team scrambled around the respawn room, grabbing their weapons and getting ready for the fight.

The battle was supposed to begin later in the day, unfortunately the Administrator decided it would be great idea to have them fight early in the morning.

There was light outside, the sun was starting to rise but it was six in the morning SIX.

They would've been fighting in their pajamas if Soldier didn't wake them up thirty minutes before.

The only one not ready was Pyro, who was still in his pink unicorn onesie, though he didn't seem to care, he held his flamethrower close to him and giggled.

Medic rubbed his tired eyes and wondered how Scout wasn't tired like everyone else, he seemed ready and energetic for battle.

With a tired sigh he grabbed his Medigun and bonesaw and moved to stand beside Heavy.

Sniper seemed a bit alert, he was looking around the room suspiciously, he shifted on his feet before whispering something to Spy.

Spy rolled his eyes and walked away from him.

"Mission begins in thirty second"

Scout tapped his foot impatiently, he bounced on his feet, looking around, Medic was sure that he had ADHD.

(A/N: If you don't know what ADHD is, it is Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder, sorry continue)

They we're all anxious for the battle ahead, waiting was a pain but it was something they had to do.

"Mission begins in ten seconds"

Soldier got into battle position, ready to beat up some BLUs, he grinned wickedly when the countdown started.

"5"

Scout adjusted his baseball cap, shifting on his feet once again.

"4"

Demoman swung Eyelander, almost hitting the wall behind him, he almost got Engineer who gave him a look.

"3"

Sniper looked up at the ceiling, the uneasy was growing ever so slowly.

"2"

Heavy was revving up Sasha, moving slowly closer to Medic who had his Medigun activated and trained on Heavy.

"1"

"Begin!"

"WOOOEEE!"

"HAVE AT 'EM LADS!"

"HELL YEAH!" Scout was of course the first to exit the respawn, he ran to the battlefield.

He yelped when he had to dodge an oncoming rocket, unfortunately the blast was still close enough to blow him to pieces.

The BLU Soldier whooped and then went back to the battle.

His head got blown apart a second later, the bullet going straight through his helmet and hand.

Sniper grinned, leaning back a bit, that was going to be his first kill in this new location and it wouldn't be his last, he had actually found a pretty nice place to snipe, it wasn't that hard to find but he was surely hidden was eyes view, now he had to hope that the BLU Spy didn't find him.

He assumed the other Sniper had found the same place though that doesn't really matter.

Aiming his sniper rifle once again he fired upon an unsuspecting BLU Demoman.

Scout walked out of respawn and scowled, he ran once again out onto the battlefield, dodging a huge rock that was in the way.

He moved to the side just to avoid a bullet. "Ha! You missed" he ran forward only for the freshly respawned BLU Soldier to block his path.

"Not you again" Scout groaned and grabbed his Force-A-Nature he aimed it at the enemy.

BLU Soldiers aimed his rocket launcher and then fired, Scout ducked and this time managed to fully dodge the rocket, he ran past the Soldier and made a beeline towards where he thought their Intel was, but before he could get inside the BLU base he was thrown back by the force of another rocket.

He landed in some bushes and cursed as the thorns cut his arms and ripped his pants a bit.

BLU Soldier looked around a bit, but couldn't locate where Scout had landed, because he was distracted he didn't notice the other Soldier...

When he did look behind himself it was to late, Soldier had already hit his counterpart with his trusty shovel and than shot him with a shotgun to kill.

"Your dead that's good amen" Soldier said then went off to brawl with a different BLU.

Scout grumbled and got out of the bushes, he jumped to his feet and grumbled as some fabric of his pants ripped off because of the thorns.

He looked back just in time to see his teams Demoman get sniped in the head by the enemy Sniper.

Battle was going well so far, Scout walked forward but tripped on something, he fell on his face and let out a string of curses, using his elbows the push himself up he felt a sudden pain around his ankle.

And no, it wasn't that he sprained his ankle it felt like something was biting down onto it.

With a hiss of annoyance, thinking it was a wolf or something like a mountain lion he kicked whatever grabbed him with his free foot.

Unfortunately it didn't let go, he was about to look back and see what is was when it started dragging him deeper into the woods, he didn't even get a chance to yell out for help, his head hit a tree and he passed out.

Meanwhile Sniper looked up and behind himself for a moment before turning back to the battlefield.

The uneasy feeling just got a bit worse


	7. Chapter seven

"You failed, better luck next time"

The RED team all walked into their respawn room, Demoman collapsed onto the bench and mumbled something.

"This is bad day" Heavy mumbled, he took a bite from his sandvich and sighed.

It had been going well at first, they almost had the first capture, then Medic was shot down before he could Uber and everything from there went downhill.

BLU team was probably celebrating right now on their victory.

Stupid Snipers.

"Where is Scout?" Soldiers stomped into the respawn room. "He must be aware of the trouble he is about to be in!"

"What did leetle Scout do?" Heavy raised an eyebrow, he moved forward a bit to stand beside Engineer.

"The private wasn't on the battlefield at all today!" Soldiers put up a finger. "The coward was probably hiding in his room like a hippie"

Engineer furrowed his brows. "Now that ya mentioned it" he put a hand on his chin. "Scout was the first one outta respawn when the battle started, I didn't see him after awhile"

"So..." Heavy said. "Leetle Scout is missing?" He looked around as if to look for the runner.

"He probably ran away!" Soldier said, "Like a coward would!" He glanced at Spy for a moment.

"I doubt that" Engineer said, gaining Soldiers attention once again.

"Besides" Spy said. "Why does it matter that Scout iz missing? He iz probably in his room doing" he paused for a minute and shuddered at a thought. "something"

"Mpph mhp!" Pyro said cheerfully then ran out the room, or skipped...yeah he skipped.

"Thanks Py'!" Engineer called out as Pyro left the room, the others looked at him silently.

"What?" Engineer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, why was everyone staring again.

"What did zhe Pyro say?" Medic asked and Engineer blinked before smiling. "Oh, Pyro went to go check if Scout was in his room, if he's not...well I dunno"

Pyro skipped through the base happy go lucky, he didn't know why everyone was so worried, Scout might've just gotten sick during battle and came back to his room! Logic!

But in a way that didn't sound like Scout and as Pyro got closer to his room he felt a bit more uncertain, once he did reach the room he stared at the door.

Not wanting to barge in on him doing something important or wake him up if he was asleep, Scout had yelled at him before for doing that so he decided to knock, So Pyro knocked on the door three times and waited.

Nothing, Pyro tilted his head and huffed, he might be still sleeping so he knocked again and waited once more.

Still nothing on the other side, so Pyro decided to be brave and open the door.

Only to find that there was no Scout in the room, no sign of him at all, Pyro sighed in disappointment and walked away and back to the respawn room to tell the others.

Meanwhile

Scout felt hot air on his neck, like something was breathing on it, it might've been a bit scary for most but he wasn't scared of anything.

Opening his eyes, his vision was very blurry for a moment and he had a headache.

Scout was just about to call for Medic when he turned his head, he instantly sat up and scrambled away from the creature in front of him.

He realized he wasn't in his bedroom or in the base at all, he was in a cave and right in front of him was a sleeping Rex.

Wasn't dinosaurs supposed to be fucking extincted?! Scout slowly stood up, careful not to make a noise, he could be quiet when he wanted despite what Spy says.

That's when he noticed it, a grey blur, he turned to see the exit, perfect! He could just run out of here and tell the others.

That's when he saw the other one, this one was a raptor but...it was different from the movie he had watched a long time ago called Jurassic Park, the Raptors in that movie didn't have feathers at least not in the first one.

But this guy, he had white feathers running from his head to his feathered tail, the thing was almost bigger then him in size to.

The two stared at each other for a moment, Scout moved back a bit, he could ignore the pain in his ankle, he's ran on the battlefield with a broken foot before and he was still just as fast.

Scout looked around for a weapon and saw his baseball bat, he quickly picked it up but when he looked back up the raptor was already running off. "Hah! Coward" Scout waved his bat around. "Come back and fight!"

The raptor paused, looking back at him and stared for a moment, then it made a noise and jumped into the bushes, running off once again.

"That's what I thought!" Scout lowered his bat and scoffed, he wondered why the dino ran off.

The growling that sounded behind him was a good reminder, Scout slowly turned around and came face to face with the now fully awake and angry Rex.

"Oh shit"


	8. Chapter eight

Why was there a fucking T-Rex in a cave near the base?! Dinosaurs are supposed to be extinct!

Scout stared back at the Rex, right into it's bright blue eyes, he stood a step back and the beasts pupils seemed to turn into slits.

"Uh nice-" he held up his hand only for the Rex to snap at him with it's jaws. "I'm running now!" He turned and swiftly sprinted out of the cave.

He didn't dare look back, already knowing the Rex was right behind him, why was it that he always seemed to get into these situations?

He leapt over a branch, hearing the thumps of the Rex slowly get further and further in sound, well at least he knew he was faster then a Rex.

Stopping to catch his breath he turned to see that the T-Rex was nowhere in sight, that was good news.

The bad news was...he was lost, they had explore most of the area around the base but didn't go to far, he didn't recognize the area around him.

Great, he was lost in the woods with prehistoric creatures, what else could go worse?

It started raining, pouring water down upon him.

Yup he just jinxed himself.

Back at base.

Engineer looked out the window in a bit of disappointment, he and Heavy were just about to head out and look for Scout after Pyro didn't find him in his room but unfortunately they may have to wait for awhile.

It was thundering with the rain, he wasn't to concerned about Scout, the boy could take care of himself, he was more worried about what was out there that could get him.

Since they've gotten here he's been feeling the he was being watched everywhere he went in the base, well he knew they were being watched because of the cameras but a different kind of being watched.

Like some outside enemy was watching his every move, studying what he does and what he can do.

At first he thought it was the BLU Spy, the spook always liked to 'Spy' on the enemy team before battle but after the administrator found out about that she made him stop.

During the battle he saw something, but couldn't get a good look at it, but he saw it's tracks, they were unlike anything he's ever seen.

Maybe Sniper was right, maybe there was something dangerous out there that could kill them, other then the wolves or the mountain lions.

Engineer was snapped out of his thoughts by Heavy waving his hand in front of his face. "Engineer!"

"Huh?" Engineer looked up at Heavy with a bit of confusion. "What's up?"

"Are we not going to look for leetle Scout?" He asked, noticing Demoman enter the room but didn't greet.

"Nah" Engineer said. "We go out there an we might have a high chance of getting hit by lightnin' Scout'll find some shelter if he's out there"

Heavy looked reluctant but nodded his head. "Da, is good idea, Scout can take care of self" he lumbered off to go find Medic.

Engineer let out a sigh and looked out the window again, he jumped when Sniper appeared behind him, surprising him. "What in tarnation are ya doing Sniper?!" He snapped at the man. "I almost had a heartattack with ya going and scaring me like that!"

Sniper stared at him blankly and frowned. "We have respawn" he replied dryly.

"I'ah know-" Engineer sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Do ya need something Snips?"

Sniper shrugged. "I don't know mate" he said. "Maybe if I look hard enough I can find it"

"Find what?" Engineer raised an eyebrow, and in a bit of confusion he thought Sniper was looking for his hat, but it was right on his head.

"For the thing that attacked me in the woods" Sniper said. "It ain't like no animal I've heard"

"Did you see it?"

"Nah, killed me 'fore I could"

There was an awkward silence between the two men, they looked back out the window in silence until Medic called everyone into the infirmary through the intercom.

"Y'know...Were gonna hafta tell the Administrator about this?" Sniper said reminding Engineer of their missing member.

"Think he ran away?" Engineer said, leaning away from the window to look back at him.

"He ain't like spook" Sniper said, glancing behind himself as if Spy were to appear, he backed away from the window and started walking away, going to the infirmary to see what Medic wanted. "Kid might've gotten lost in the woods..."

Engineer sighed as Sniper disappeared down the hallway, he waited for a moment before following.


	9. Chapter nine

Scout noticed the cabin in the distance, running towards it as quickly as he could.

Which was still pretty fast despite his injury, he twisted the door handle and pushed it open with ease, it wasn't locked that's for sure.

He stumbled inside, making sure to close and lock the door behind him, he let out a sigh just as it began to hail outside.

Perfect timing! He grinned and went into the kitchen, everything in this cabin looked so clean, there was even food on the table...but whoever lived here seemed to leave in a rush for some reason...maybe it was because of those weird dinosaurs.

He picked up a bowl of soup. "Ouch!" He accidentally dropped it back onto the table, surprisingly not spilling any of it. "Geez that's hot!"

He backed away and thought for a moment going to explored the rest of the house a bit curiously, so far everything was kinda boring mostly books and a TV that looked like it might not work.

He kept glancing out the window, he didn't know why he wasn't freaking out, dinosaurs are real! Well they were real but they were like all dead.

Tapping his foot impatiently he glanced around the room and then tried to turn on the TV with a bit of luck, static would be fun to watch for awhile.

He flinched his he tapped his injured foot to hard oh how he wished Medic was here. Then this injury would be gone.

He actually wondered how the others were doing.

"MEN HERE ARE THE FACTS AS I KNOW THEM!"

Medic almost facepalmed when Soldier started yelling, he was the one who brought everyone together. Why was he taking charge?

Soldier paced back and forth a bit, hands behind his back. "ONE! YOU HAVE ALL TOTALLY AND UTTERLY FAILED AND TWO" he held up three fingers, so much for paying attention in math class. "THE SCOUT IS MISSING!"

Spy pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a annoyed sigh shaking his head.

"No shit Sherlock" Demoman said, drinking from his whiskey.

"AND THREE-" he held up four fingers but before he could finish his sentence medic knocked him out with a frying pan. "Are you done herr Soldier!?" He yelled out then paused once the saw the unconscious Soldier on the ground. "Oops"

Spy pinched the bridge of his nose once again and leaned back, rubbing his forehead.

"Now zhen!" Medic threw the frying pan away, cringing a bit when it hit the ground with a bang!

"Zhe Scout is missing as we all know" Medic started. "So we're not going to call the administrator for help"

"Wha why?" Demoman furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Do you remember when Scout went missing before? A month ago at 2fort?"

"Aye" Demoman responded. "He turned out to have fallen down a hole on the battlefield and we couldn't find the lad for a few days even with the help of the administrator and Miss Pauling, the lads a danger prone"

"That's not what happened! And Your being illogical Medic!" Soldier said, sitting up, he was about to say something else but Medic knocked him out again with the same frying pan.

"If I may" Spy started. "Zhe administrator will find out anyway, what's the point of keeping this a secret from her unless you wish to make her mad"

"I'm just saying the situation could just be that he fell down another, I doubt that it's so bad we have to involve the administrator again"

Spy flicked a cigarette to the ground and leaned back. "Fine" he said, looking off to the side.

Sniper felt a bit off about this situation, he definitely felt that something was out there, something that probably was dangerous.

"Still" Sniper said. "Something doesn't feel right about this" Something was out there, and in here. That door. The mysterious one. Something was in there and it didn't seem friendly.

Now one dared open that door, not even Soldier. The Administrator had told them strictly not to do it. Or else there would be a dire punishment.

Though no one knew what was inside. And frankly they didn't wish to know either.

Meanwhile...

"Ma'am?"

The Administrator looked back at Ms Pauling, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want?" She asked frowning.

"Shouldn't you like...do something about this?" Ms Pauling asked. "Scout got brought out of respawn range by that...thing, if he dies we can't find a replacement that easily"

"I'm aware of that" She replied, making a ring of smoke with her cigarette. "But since they want to figure this out on their own I'll let them"

"Ma-"

"Enough Pauling" The Administrator held up her hand, looking back over at the screen. "Let this play out on its own"


End file.
